Гранд-мофф
250px|thumb|Гранд-мофф [[Уилхафф Таркин.]] Гранд-мофф ( ) — звание, данное региональным губернаторам сверхсекторов. Эти сектора, также называемые Приоритетные сектора, были местами, которые представляли особый интерес для Императора. В их число входили Имперская столица Корусант и Звезда Смерти. Эта система использовалась рядом государств: Одил Вайкен был первым гранд-моффом Империи ситхов, в то время как Уилхафф Таркин был первым гранд-моффом Галактической Империи и имел власть над несколькими приоритетными секторами. Появления *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти»'' * *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Otherspace'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * *''Mission to Lianna'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''Ultimate Core Dump'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * * *''Side Trip'' * * * *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' *''Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6'' *''Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy—War 1'' }} Неканоничные появления * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' Источники * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Figurine Collection Issue 17'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * * * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Примечания и сноски Категория:Воинские звания Галактической Империи Категория:Политические титулы Категория:Гранд-моффы Категория:Звания правоохранительных органов